bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Mountain
This story contains some cursing. Nothing huge just some. Don't block me, I'm just advising there is cursing. Nothing worse than Crap and Damn. Characters Blaze Kyle Kurai Klara Robin Clash Sado Wrath Chapter 1 "All this Damn Climbing" The Guardians got to the top of Dragon Mountain after hearing that's where Wrath was hiding. The walked to the gates, and Blaze inserted the key into the giant golden gates, and the gates opened. There was a huge fire inside Dragon Mountain. Huger than the normal fire. This was intentional. Above the crowd was a boy with Red hair and red tattoos on his body was flying above a Boy with a black cape. It was Wrath and Kurai. There was a unusual face walking toward the Guardians. It was Kurai. Blaze pulled out Blitz and threw him down. A huge Dragon shot towards Kurai and grabbed him. Blitz was hit the the back with a huge blast of energy, and dropped Kurai. A huge Black Dragon Bakugan from behind grabbed Blitz, but Blitz shot a huge fireball at his face. The Black Dragon turned into a ball and Kurai grabbed him. Him and Wrath ran away while Blitz cam back to Blaze. Riley, Clash, Robin, Death, Taka and Sado were back at Blaze's house on Dragon Mountain while him and Kyle entered the battlefield while Kurai and Wrath were waiting. Chapter 2 "Duark Dragon of Un-Epicness" Darkness fell over Dragon Mountain after dusk, while the Guardian's were sleeping in Blaze's oversized overprotected house. They heard screams from outside, and Duark was back. Without Kurai but he was back. Blaze ran out and jumped from building to building onto Duark's head. He whispered something in hi ear then pulled out one of his spikes, and he was on the ground. There was poison seeping over the spike. Duark screeched and fell on the ground. A boy from behind Blaze and pointed a sword at him. Blaze turned around. "Hey Bulldog, you're bark is worse than you're bite!" Blaze muttered. "You have a big mouth you little piece of crap!" Said Kurai. Blaze smirked and a boy jumped on Kurai from behind. He gave him a pressure point, and slapped him across the face, like any 12 year old would do. Blaze started to crack up. Him and Kyle had senses of humor. Kyle slapped him across the face to the melody of the song "Uprising" and then kick him across the face. Him and Blaze jumped of the building and land in cool poses. Blaze and Kyle jumped on their bikes and rode home. They sat on the couch and started to watch Saturday Night Live, and Klara walked downstairs. Kyle and Blaze were giggling like little girls as they passed Klara. She started blankly outside where she swore she saw a figure dressed in robes. Chapter 3 "When N00bz Attack... Kyle and Blaze" Blaze and Kyle walked towards the Dragon Arenea, while there was many people gathered around laughing and saying "lawl." Blaze and Kyle passed by, but someone called "OMGAWD IT'S KYLE AND BLAZE OMG!" Everyone in the crowd shreaked, while Blaze and Kyle were being chased by fanboys and fangirls. They ran into the Dragon Arena while they all poured in. There was a sudden chant of "Battle! Battle!" Blaze and Kyle looked at each other and stood on one side of an arena. Riley and Clash walked onto the other side. The tag team Brawlers glared at each other. A simeltanious "Bakugan Brawl!" and 4 Bakugan formed above the arena. It was Blitz, Omega, Gaia, and Drago Wyvern. Blitz charged a huge fireball with a bit of the Perfect Core in it, and shot it at Gaia. Gaia kind of exploded..... Wyvern charged up power from the moon outside, and hit Omega knocking him backwards. She then proceeded by shooting a huge fireball with parts of the Infinity Core at him. Omega turned into ball form and it was just Wyvern and Blitz. Blitz shot a beam of energy out of his chest, and Wyvern shot a huge beam of power out of her mouth. It was a ball of power in the middle of the arena that richocheted towards Wyvern. She screamed and turned into a ball. Blaze looked happy as Blitz flew down. Robin walked up to Blaze. "I'm battling some guy named Kurai and Wr... Holy Crap I'm battling Wrath and Kurai!!!!!" Said Robin. Blaze looked awestruck. "Robin let someone else take your place like Klara." Said Blaze. A girl jumped from the roof of the arena to the bottom. "You rang." Said Klara. Chapter 4 "Hella Epic Duel of Fates.' Klara and Kyle were head to head with Kurai and Wrath. Klara was making Kyle look like a grom by the way she was battling. Klara threw a card and Aranaut started to beat the crap out of Duark. He threw him on the ground and kicked him over like a defeated spartan. Aranaut and Klara jumped on the air and landed on Duark. She stuck a needle into Duark and pulled out a sample of DNA. Kyle threw down an ability card that made Omega extremely powerful, as he shot a fireball that made Sigma Helios explode. Kurai and Wrath walked away as Kyle and Blaze jumped up and down W00ting. The arena started to collapse as Wrath and Kurai ran out of the Arena. To be continued in Revenge of Wrath